You Know You Love Me
by dancing as the stars shine
Summary: High school senior Massie Block never forgot Derrick Harrington ever since they broke up. But after a life-scarring car accident, Massie is broken and more lost than ever. Derrick wants to help her, but Massie will do anything but let him back into her life. When Massie's boyfriend dumps her, her life shatters. And the only one who can piece the puzzle back together is Derrick.
1. Chapter 1

You Know You Love Me

AU-ish. First AU story, so let's see how this works out.

-Anastasia

Chapter 1

_**Massie's POV**_

My glossed lips were millimeters away from my boyfriend, Cameron's. The memory of being in exactly this position at Lake Placid with Derrick Harrington five years ago flashed through my mind. I scolded myself mentally, reminding myself that Derrick and I was more over than the skull-and-crossbones trend. But then Cameron's lips pressed against mine and all memory of Derrick washed away, as if the flashback was nothing but a piece of litter on the streets washed away by a flood. Cameron and I sat on the cold metal bleachers of the soccer field, watching Kristen's soccer game. Claire sat on Cam's lap a few feet away, feeding him gummies. My throat involuntarily convulsed as I though about the high fat and sugar content, and what they did to my thighs. Alicia was leaned against Josh with her eyes closed while Josh stroked her silky black hair at the end of the row. Dylan and Chris were making out in the very back row. Life, for the moment was very, very sweet. But that was all about to change, one fateful night.

THE NEXT NIGHT

I was sitting in the back of the new Hummer going through Instagram and texting Cameron. The lace hem of the lavender gown I was wearing to a boring dinner party with my parents itched against my shin. I nervously tugged on my diamond studs, but I had no idea why I was nervous. The sky was dark, and the clouds and wind were eerily ominous. The trees seemed to whisper, _Run! Go home! Something bad is going to happen! _"Mom-" I started to ask her when we'd be there, when a sudden burst of bright light flashed before my eyes. I shielded my amber irises, temporarily blinded. Issac winced away from the harsh light, but my parents stared at the light, slack-jawed. It was strange, the light seemed to be moving towards us rapidly. And there were two lights. Then realization dawned on me. _Holy shit! It was another car! _I opened my mouth to shriek, but the other car rammed into ours. I was thrown forward and tossed out of the broken window. When I landed hard on the cold ground, I heard my mother's bloodcurdling shriek. Dread flowed through my veins like lead as I heard the scream of metal on metal. My parents and Issac were at the front! I tried to run back to the car to save my parents and driver before they bled to death.

It was a futile effort. The car was flipped onto the side, and there was blood everywhere; clouding my judgment. I dialed 911 and scream-sobbed into the phone that there was a car accident, and my parents and driver were bleeding and trapped in the car. I waited. Maybe one second passed before I lost my sanity. I screamed at the top of my lungs and ran to the passenger door. The passenger side was facing the sky, impossible for me to reach. I ran to the driver's side, where Issac was slumped against the cracked windshield, his head covered in blood and little fragments of glass embedded in his wrinkled skin. I climbed into the side where I was sitting. From there, I was able to shimmy up to the front I opened the passenger door and let my parents out. My father had a shard of glass stuck in his temple, and a steady stream of blood was coursing down his face. My mother didn't fare much better. Her blood stained her clothing, pouring out from her neck, where glass had cut her when the windshield busted to pieces. I kicked open the door and hurled them both out. I didn't want them to get hurt, but I had to get them out before they bled to death. I tried to wrench Issac from his seat, but it was useless. Issac was caught in such a position that it was impossible to pull him out. I climbed over to him and rested my lips on his temple. I let my sorrowful tears course down my face and drip onto his.

"I'm sorry, Issac. Please be in heaven. You were the best, Issac. I'll never forget you." I whispered before pulling away.

I raced to my parents, tearing off fabric from my dress to stem their wounds. The ambulance appeared next to me. Men and women in sterile white clothing quickly dragged my parent's limp and pale bodies onto stretchers and wheeled them into the ambulance desperately. I sat there on the ground in my blood and dirt stained dress screaming, sobbing, and crying. Finally, a nurse came to me. Her honey-blonde hair was tied up into a serious chignon, and her soft brown eyes were dark and soothing. She sat down with me and cradled me in her strong arms. I sobbed, letting my tears and snot stain her starched white uniform. She rubbed my back in soothing circles while shushing me quietly. Finally, my anguished cries shifted to quiet sobs, then muffled to pained whimpering. I was quiet for maybe two seconds before I blacked out. But all I could remember was the image of my parent's pale, stiff, lifeless bodies stretched out on the gray cement, and my driver stuck in the car, entombed in glass.


	2. Chapter 2

You Know You Love Me

Chapter 2

Please forgive me! I lied. I'm so sorry for those of you who were looking forward to the next chapter of I Promise, because I promised to update that story first. Haha, no pun intended. But that is the one I will update ASAP.

-Anastasia

Pale sunlight filtered through the slanted white blinds. I groggily propped myself up on my pillows. Wait, what? I wasn't back home, in my downy comforter and silken lavender Frette sheets. Then where was I? I glanced around me. At a first look, I spotted some fresh, vivid purple orchids on the pristine white wooden nightstand to my right. A glass cup half-filled with water stood gleaming in the sickly sunlight next to a pitcher of water. A get-well card trimmed with lavender florals graced the edge of the nightstand. Groaning painfully, I extended a sore, cut, and bruised arm to reach for the card. Once I had retrieved it, I flipped it open cautiously, as if it could contain an atomic bomb. I immediately recognized Alicia's slanted handwriting, as well as Dylan's messy scribble next to Kristen's neat print; and then I saw Claire's swirly script.

**To Massie Block**

**From Alicia Rivera, Dylan Marvil, Kristen Gregory, and Claire Lyons**

_Hey Mass! How are you? I hope you're feeling better! BOCD's not the same without you!_

_-Leesh_

Massie, we miss you! Come back soon! How are Kendra and William? And Issac? Best wishes,

Dyl

I hope you get better soon, Massie! We all miss you, especially me. Life's just not the same with out our alpha.

-Kris

Hi, Massie! I hope you get well soon! Otherwise, who's going to rate me and tell me if my Keds are outdated? Please get better soon!

Missing you,

Claire

My tear ducts momentarily seized up. But there was one last line on the very bottom of the card. My heart stopped. It was written by Derrick. I would have recognized his casual writing anywhere.

Hey there, Block. Feeling better? Hope so. So sorry about your accident. Get well soon. I'll come visit soon.

-Derrick

My heart and head collided in a brutal argument. My heart told me to let Derrick love me again, but my head told a different story. My head told me to push him away, to never let him in my life again. It told me to stop acting so pathetic and remain strong, like an alpha should. My head always won. A pretty young nurse with mahogany locks and soft brown eyes rushed in to attend to me. She glanced down at me sympathetically before rehooking me onto a new IV drip. Leaning down to help me drink a sip of water, she whispered in my ear, "Hey kiddo, stay strong. You're tougher than you think. You can do it." I glanced up at her, and found her smiling gently at me. "Ar- are my parents okay? What about my driver?" I asked, desperate to know if they were alright.

The nurse's forehead creased, and her dark soothing eyes filled with sympathy and sorrow. "No, Massie. I'm sorry. Your driver died in the car, and your parents died this morning." For a split second, I thought it was a shock-induced hallucination. My breath caught in my throat as cold realization settled on me. _Dead?_ I began to gasp for air. I gripped the nurse's hand tightly and closed my eyes, allowing shining tears to trail down my pale cheeks. I usually never cry, even in front of my closest friends. And here I am now, crying like a child in front of a complete stranger. But then again, the circumstances are incredibly different. Numb to any emotion but sadness, I nodded dumbly. The nurse looked worried, and left a tray of creamy macaroni and cheese with water on my lap. I stared at the steaming food on my lap, numb to the world.

The nurse cautiously left, leaving me alone with my worst fears. I broke down into sobs, staring pointlessly at the bare white-washed walls. Suddenly, the doors to my room flew open. The nurse was back again, but there were people with her. Doctors? Closing my eyes, I silently gave up to my internal chaos. What did it matter? My parents were dead, along with my driver. I was orphaned. I didn't honestly care about who the nurse had brought with her; until I heard Alicia's voice.

"Massie!" She cried rushing over to my bedside. I smiled thinly at her, as much strength as one could muster after finding out that her parents had died.

"Hey Leesh." Alicia fretted, hovering over me like I was a single precious rose protected from the cold winter frost. Her usually tanned cheeks were pale, and her normally glistening beautiful brown eyes were wide with sorrow and fear. Claire and Dylan emerged, carrying a large purple wicker basket. Grunting, Claire set the gift basket on my nightstand. Tears pricked at my eyes again. Claire said nothing. My red eyes told the entire story. Claire leaned over, enveloping me in a warm bear hug. I felt something wet on my cheek, and immediately wiped it off. But the steady flow of moisture kept coming. Then I realized that those were Claire's tears, not mine. But I allowed the flood gates to open. I allowed my salty tears to join Claire's, pooling on my cheek. Dylan's red curls were messy and unkempt, her green eyes noticeably duller. Claire's blonde waves were tangled and knotted, while Alicia's eyes were rimmed with red.

Kristen soon joined them, heaving yet another basket of flowers onto my nightstand. Kristen's narrow aqua eyes were wet, and her usually shiny blonde hair was flat and dirty. My friends had suffered for me. They had cried for me. That thought alone that I was not alone in my sadness gave me enough strength to show them Derrick's inscription.

Alicia's chipped-manicured hands flew to her heart. Dylan stared at the inscription. Kristen shook her head slowly. Claire squeezed my hand. We spent most of the visiting hours chatting, gossiping, and fretting. I felt much more alive, but not much better. Too soon, the doctors came in to check on me and kick my best friends out. We tearfully exchanged hugs and air-kisses, saying out good-byes. They promised to come visit tomorrow. I checked my iPhone; which lay neglected next to my pillow. My email was flooded with get-well wishes. My Instagram was overfilled with greetings and respects. My inbox was jam-packed with well-wishing texts. People cared. People actually cared. I felt tears begin to prick at my eyes again. It was 5:30 pm. Visiting hours ended in half and hour. Unwillingly, I found myself thinking about Derrick's message. Did he mean he would see me today? Just as I began to drift off, Derrick walked through the door carrying a bouquet of roses. Aw, how sweet…

"Massie, are you okay?"

"Sure, Harrington. Of course I'm okay after I go through a traumatic car accident and find out my parents died."

His brown puppy-dog eyes filled with hurt, and his brow furrowed.

"Why so curt, Massie? I just wanted to make sure you were fine."

"Why? You never cared about me before, so why start now?"

"I did care!"

"Yeah, right. You didn't give a shit about me."

"That's not true."

"Then why are you running back to me? You know I hate you."

"That doesn't mean I'm going to let you go."

"Why don't you let me go? Why don't you just move on?"

"Because I loved you.

* * *

**Sooo...**

**How was it?**

**Although, it was majorly Massington...**

**-Anastasia**


	3. Chapter 3

You Know You Love Me: Chapter 3

Hope you liked this one, sorry in advance for the confusion. I think this was a bit confusing, but let me know. My writing ability has really faltered since school ended. More updates coming soon!

-A

The words hit me, then the shocking realization; just like an avalanche. It overwhelmed me, and buried me, leaving me to die alone. I glared at him coldly, but was cut off mid-glare when my body was wracked with a coughing fit. I just couldn't stop. Soon, I started to cry. I cried out of frustration, sadness, and uncertainty. I cried because I didn't know if Derrick really loved me or not. Derrick was at my side with a glass of water in an instant. He sat on the edge of my cold hospital bed and rubbed my back in soothing circles. Once my heart had slowed, Derrick handed me the glass, and I drank thirstily. After I had drained the cup, I sat there with my eyes closed. Moments later, my eyes fluttered open at the feeling of a light pressure on my forehead. I watched through half-closed eyes as the doctor leaned through the doorway and told Derrick to leave, and Derrick leaning over to brush his lips on my forehead. "Whether you care or not, I still loved you, Massie. Don't forget that." he whispered before walking away and closing the door gently behind him. I wanted to chase after him and shout his name. I wanted to tell him that I never forgot him, and nobody ever replaced him. But I would never do that and besides; my throat was hoarse from coughing.

I drifted into a strange twilight, an area of in-between. That time where you're exhausted and tired and the only thing you want to do is sleep, but you can't sleep. That feeling. So it carried on. A tiring schedule of strangers who suddenly cared about my well-being. Well that was a first. Alicia, Dylan, Kristen, Claire, and Derrick visited everyday. Derrick always came right before visitor hours ended. At first, I shouted at him and yelled at him and ignored him. Day after day, I became more...relenting. Soon, I began to listen to him. Then, I began to talk to him. After that, we began to confide in each other. It gave me a sense of security and trust that I had lacked all my life.

One day, I was particularly cheerful. The pretty young brunette nurse came in the morning, and delivered my breakfast, along with the news. I was being discharged from the hospital today. Today was also the day of my parent's funerals. I wonder who organized it. The girls' parents? My parents' colleagues, co-workers, and friends? I surely didn't plan it. I was too busy being constantly checked up on by nurses, doctors, and visitors. I was mobbed by therapists, psychologists, and physical therapists.

Soon, it all became a routine. A tiring yet strangely familiar one. When Derrick visited today, he was holding one of those Dr. Juice smoothies I used to be so obsessed with in seventh grade. I gave him a quizzical look, and he shrugged.

"I had Starbucks, but they told me you couldn't have caffeine, so I ran and got this."

"Oh, thanks." My voice must have been flat, lifeless, depressed, emotionless, or any other of those descriptive words; because Derrick furrowed his brow, and said, "Massie. What's wrong?" I looked up, startled.

"Nothing's wrong. Why would you say that?"

"Because you sound sad." I had to laugh at that one.

"Don't I always?"

"Very funny. But, no. You never sounded that depressed. Massie, you can trust me. What's wrong?"

Sighing, I told him. "I'm being discharged from the hospital today, and-"

"Isn't that a good thing? Or do you actually like lazing about in the hospital all day?"

"Oh, shut up. You know I hate it here. So..white."

"I thought your entire room used to be white in seventh grade."

"Yeah, but that was inspired by the presidential suite of some 5-star hotel."

"That explains it."

"Anyway, today's also the day of my parents' funeral."

"Oh."

"I-I-I'm just not sure I can make it through the funeral without bawling. Their deaths, they're still-"

"A fresh wound?"

"Exactly."

"What about Issac?" I crinkled my brow, confused.

"What _about_ Issac?"

"Did you guys have a funeral for him?"

"Yes, but I couldn't go."

"Everyone else went?"

"If you mean by everyone else as in Alicia, Dylan, Kristen, Claire, and Inez, then yes."

"Oh."

"I wish I was there to tell him goodbye."

"I'm sure you did."

"I did tell him goodbye and thanks in the car, that-tha-that night."

"That night."

"Yeah, but I really really wanted to-to give him a proper sendoff."

"The farewell that he deserves?"

"Yeah."

Suddenly, I looked up at him with a smirk.

"What are you, a mind reader?"

"I guess. I think your mind is the only one I can read."

"You wish, Harrington; you wish."

He laughed, a familiar twinkle in those heart-melting big puppy dog brown eyes. He stopped, suddenly becoming serious.

"Would it help if I came with you to the funeral?"

"I guess, but I think everyone we used to know is coming. Not counting the losers."

"I don't remember getting an invite."

"Well, you've got one now."

"What would Alicia, Dylan, Kristen, and Claire think if I showed up with you?"

"Well, Claire would just smile knowingly, because she always thought we would get back together someday, Kristen and Dylan...probably the same reaction. And Alicia...would just be shocked."

"Shocked? Why?"

"Because she'd be surprised that I'd forgive a douche like you."

"Hey!"

"Ha, I was only kidding. Fine, you're not a douche, but you're still a jerk."

"That, I can live with."

"You better not die on me now."

"Has your boyfriend come to visit you yet?"

"Come to think of it, no."

"Isn't he that guy, what's his face?"

"Cameron."

"Oh yeah, that asshole."

"Hey! Don't insult him, he's my boyfriend."

"Well, that's another reason I should insult him."

"Derrick Harrington, are you jealous?"

"Well, maybe a little." I had to laugh at that one. It was surprising, how Derrrick was the last person I wanted to confide in, and now, he's like my best friend. I threw up walls so high, that I thought it was impossible for him to scale them. But he made it over. Oddly, my supposed knight in shining armor, Cameron, hasn't come to visit me once. He hasn't texted, called, or send a card or gift. Everyone else has. The formerly small pile next to my bed had amounted to an enormous mountain. People sent flowers, chocolate, teddy bears, and balloons. But Cameron didn't even send a single text message, not even to ask if I was okay.

"I think I'll text him."

"Cameron?"

"Yeah. Just to see what he's up to."

Derrick didn't look too happy about my decision to contact my incognito boyfriend, but he stamped down his disappointment and shrugged. "Suit yourself." I rolled my eyes. And I thought he was a mind reader. His feelings were all too easy to read, conflicting on his face. It was like reading an open book. Reaching for my iPhone, which lay neglected on the nightstand, I mentally composed a message to Cameron that wouldn't seem too pushy, needy, desperate, or any of those turn-offs. Finally, I settled on a message that seemed worthy.

**Massie**: Missing you, my knight in shining armor. When are you coming to visit me? I'm being discharged from the hospital today.

I waited a few minutes, staring at the screen. No reply yet. Soon, I was rewarded for my patience.

**Cameron is typing...**

**Cameron:** Oh, hey babe. Miss you too.

That was it. No other details. So blaise, so uninterested. His words were like dog poo, something you would wipe off your heels in disgust instead of cherishing it. Does that comparison make sense? Or...was he cheating on me? Is that why he wasn't interested? Suddenly, I was grateful that I was being release from this impeccable white prison today. I would be able to investigate. I sat up, re-energized and enthusiastic about my release. Tomorrow, the truth was going to spill out.


End file.
